Enginetology 101
Basic lecture Dear Enginetoligist's, Do engines eat? I do not know. Lol ~Asked by: Anonymous- 9:29 pm 4/7/2015 • Engines secrete an acid like fluid that breaks down the proteins and carbohydrates and they then form a slush like substance that creates a way for them to digest/absorb the food they have taken into there mouth! Fire-Cooking • their system has been shut down due to heavy genetic modification SplendidinRed • But they still produce the acid like liquid so that any foreign objects in there mouth can be dissolved away Which is why engines do not need bother to have any form of oral higenics used since the acid like liquid kills all bacteria this may or may not also be the reason spitting is frowned upon by engine kind, for the Liquid has the power to desole soft metals Fire-Cooking • Research shows that their ancestors may have had been carnivores Due to the presence of needle like teeth on both sides of the mouth Their saliva has the power to melt many things, but the stomach acidity is even stronger Also they have the psi of around 5,000 to 30,000 SplendidinRed • tho the stomach has been proven to be small and lack a feasible waste outlet it is presumed that all things not dissolved by the saliva can be and will be digested quickly, making the engine a constant feeder And It can be presumed that an engine has many different ways of consuming water Including but not limited to drinking via the mouth and absorbing it through there skin Fire-Cooking • Their teeth are powerful enough to crack bone And metal Digestion is primarily in the mouth SplendidinRed • As the engine digest's the food it is said to be slightly more vulnerable, suspected to be that the engine uses a high concentration of energy to digest its prey Fire-Cooking • Steps of digestion: First, food is taken in by mouth. It is possible for an engine to eat anything, but preferably they are carnivores, and their teeth are suited for that. During mastication, saliva is mixed with the food. Saliva is a mixture of a variation of hydrochloric acid and other chemicals that make it tasteless to the tongue. This mixture dissolves and breaks the makeup of carbs and proteins. There are documented cases of attacks on humans, but very little are there. They do bite as well when aggressive. It can cause major injury and the loss of body parts, as a bite on the hand leaves it torn and shredded. It is best not to anger them. Even the smallest bite can do serious damage, able to tear a body in half. even in narrow and small gauge SplendidinRed • To most wounds tho, it is not the bite or blood loss that would kill any human but any bacteria that survived in the mouth is a super bug, killing a human slowly. The burning of the saliva also helps the bug infect a victim Fire-Cooking • However the bite force of the jaw can cut clean between flesh and bone, and if bitten in a vulnerable place can instantly kill any living creature A documented case shows an engine spitting in the face of a human abusing it, and, scenting blood, attacked and devoured it. They are dangerous. Many today have been sedated to prevent this. SplendidinRed • Male engines can also be provoked if there mate is threatened Fire-Cooking • However recent genetics have prevented reproduction Females will brutally mutilate anything that comes near their young. They will shred it to pieces. SplendidinRed • The mating selection in engine kind is still a mystery to this day, tho it is suggested that it is based on individual preferences, the same as with humans Fire-Cooking • Cannibalism has been reported. During a famine, a male may steal and eat the young of a female. All organs of reproductively have been genetically removed for safety. Over time, engines have lost their natural fear of people. SplendidinRed • Tho some engines regain this trait after going through traumatic situations Fire-Cooking • Such as being knocked out in the head by a club SplendidinRed •